Black Marigold
by Silver Hyacinth
Summary: Karasuno House is a place of mystery and magic; of silk sheets, diamonds, and exquisite beauty. But do not dare to go looking for it, for once you are enticed inside its cage of lust and pleasure, you shall never leave again. — Kagehina, Tsukiyama, Daisuga, Asanoya. Red light district AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Karasuno House is a place of mystery and magic; of silk sheets, diamonds, and exquisite beauty. If you wanted to find it, you'd have to brave the very darkest and most frightening back-streets of the red-light district, traveling all the way to the very center, past the taverns and brothels of the carnival of sin to reach a simple open doorway.

This doorway was covered by a low-hanging slip of silk a dark shade of blue; so dark it was almost black. Embroidered across this were two simple words, etched out in silver thread that seemed to glow like starlight: Karasuno House. This was a place like no other; a place where beauty was everywhere, and magic was all around.

Catering to both men and women, Karasuno stands out above the rest of the lowly places of pleasure that dot the red-light district. The patrons of this establishment are of a wide variety. Some rich aristocrats seeking to get away from their stuffy business endeavors, some are travelers, there to experience the finest sin that Japan has to offer, and some are people versed in the ways of the forbidden, looking for a place to dwell among their own kind.

There were only ten people working at Karasuno House; ten specimens unlike any other, each in their own special way which intrigued and baffled, drawing scores of people to witness the spectacle themselves. The most well known of all of Karasuno's members, the one that gained the most attention, was a boy with hair as orange as the sun and eyes like coffee beans, known only as 'Marigold'.

But our story does not begin here. Instead, it begins in a small, cramped back alley where a single door lies. Down this alley, a boy is being dragged, blindfolded, gagged, bound tightly in ropes. As they reach the door, it is thrown open, and the boy is tossed inside before it is closed again, and they retreat back into the shadows from whence they came.

 _This_ is where our story begins.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ik this was super short but I wanted some sort of prologue/intro thing and this is that, so yeah. I had an idea for a red light district AU while listening to "That's What I Like" by Bruno Mars and this story was born. This little prologue thing will be the precursor to the actual first chapter, which should be out soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**❣ One ❣**

 **Karasuno House**

* * *

Scuffling and curses, heavy breathing; all caused by Kageyama's own struggles as he tried to get the ropes off his wrists. Where had they taken him? It had been far from where they'd snatched him up and they'd had to take several different turns to get to where he was now, and on the way, he'd heard the sound of laughing and bottles being smashed, but aside from that, there were no clues as to his current location.

Damn slavers. They probably made deals with some city guards to avoid getting caught. After all, they'd nabbed him in broad daylight. Kageyama let loose a fresh string of curses, wiggling around into a position where he could push himself upright. He still wasn't getting anywhere with the rope, although he'd managed to push the gag out of his mouth with his tongue.

He contemplated shouting for help, but was that a safe thing to do? He still didn't know where he was. For all he knew, they could've dumped him in a cell with a hungry bear. Though that was pretty unlikely, he wasn't willing to gamble with his life. Dammit, if he had been more aware of his surroundings, this never would have happened! One minute, he'd been on his way to the well to fetch water, and the next, they'd smacked him upside the head with something hard and had him bound and gagged before he could fully process what had occurred. His grandfather was probably missing him by now...

Kageyama let out an angered growl and pulled against his restraints again, which only succeeded in cutting his wrists to ribbons. He winced and ceased thrashing around, taking deep, shaky breaths and trying to think through the situation rationally. He had been captured by slavers, didn't know where he was and was blindfolded and tied up. Those were the three facts. _Now, what else can you find out?_

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama closed his eyes under the blindfold, focusing intently on his other senses. Underneath his palms, he could a smooth wooden surface, and when he scuffed it with his nail, it made a hollow sound. Probably bamboo wood. The smell of burning incense hung in the air, along with the bittersweet scent of cinnamon and rosemary. Definitely an odd mix of smells.

If Kageyama tilted his head to the side and really focused, off in the distance he could hear the sound of a flute, and the beating of a drum, accompanied by a sweet sound, almost like birdsong. What... what _is_ this place?" he murmured allowed, forgetting his no-speaking rule. This was just too weird. Those smells and those sounds... Kageyama couldn't place them.

A faint pattering sound drew his attention then, almost like raindrops. Kageyama tilted his head, confused. "What is that? It's not... raining, is it? No, so then what..." His words trailed off as the sound grew louder and more pronounced. He realized it was footsteps about ten seconds too late, but it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway: He _was_ tied up, after all.

Still, Kageyama stiffened when he heard a door slide open, bracing himself for whatever would happen next. To his great surprise—and relief—the footsteps crossed over to him, pulling the blindfold off his head, allowing him to see once again. He blinked to adjust his eyes to the light—which he hadn't noticed with his eyes covered—and found himself staring up into the concerned face of a boy around his age, maybe a few years older, with tousled silver hair and soft brown eyes—oddly pretty for a boy. "Oh, gosh, are you alright? How long have you been in here?"

Kageyama pushed himself up and eyed the boy warily. "Not long. They just threw me in here a few minutes ago."

The boy let out a relieved breath and smiled at him. "Oh, that's a relief!" Seeming to realize Kageyama's predicament, his eyes widened. "Oh! Let me untie you!" He hurried around to his back, and Kageyama bent over to allow him better access to his bound wrists. "Thanks. But... who are you? And what is this place?"

"I'm Kōshi Sugawara," the boy told him, finishing untying his wrists and moving to his ankles, though Kageyama quickly ushered him away to do it himself after he had introduced himself. Sugawara sat back on his heels and looked at him curiously. "This is Karasuno House. Why did they bring you here, Kageyama?"

"I don't know." Kageyama rubbed at his sore wrists, pushing himself to his feet to look around the room. "Slavers nabbed me on my way to the well and dragged me here." He looked back over at Sugawara, who had stood up as well, shooting him a suspicious look. "What did you say this place was called again? Karasuno House? I've never heard of that before."

"Most people haven't. It caters to a very particular sort," Sugawara said, watching as he turned to the door and tried to open it, though it appeared to be bolted shut from the outside, much to Kageyama's chagrin. "If you're trying to escape that way, it won't work. That door locks from the outside. They think we'll use it to run away."

Kageyama paused, turning to look at him, hands still braced against the door. "What do you mean 'we'? Are there other people here?"

"Yep. And since the slavers dumped you _here_ of all places, I'm guessing you're supposed to join us. You must have caught Ukai or Takeda's eye." His lips pursed in sympathy. "I'm sorry about that."

"Who?" Kageyama squinted at him in confusion. "Wait, what are you talking about? What _is_ this place, exactly?"

"Ah..." The boy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, in all honesty, it's a _bit_ hard to explain without sounding crude, but... _technically_ we're a call house."

"Heh? A _brothel_?" Kageyama shot him a disbelieving look. "You _can't_ be serious."

Sugawara laughed awkwardly. "Unfortunately, I'm very serious. Welcome to Karasuno House, Kageyama Tobio."

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Kageyama pulled at the collar of his blue silk robe irritably, shooting a glare Sugawara's way. "Why do I have to wear this stupid thing? I don't plan on staying here, I hope you know. I have to get home." After they'd talked, Sugawara had led him out of the room they were in and down a long hallway with the spoken intention of bringing him to 'Ukai and Takeda'. whoever they were. Unfortunately, the boy had also insisted Kageyama wear this dumb robe to quote-on-quote 'blend in'.

"I'm sorry, but the likelihood of you being able to leave here is very low," Sugawara said apologetically, flinching under Kageyama's glare. "I really _am_ sorry, but once you get brought here, you never leave, _especially_ if you were picked by Takeda or Ukai..." His mouth tilted downwards in a sad frown. "That's how it always goes."

"I don't understand this," Kageyama scoffed. "None of this makes any sense. I have a family. The slavers can't just take me and sell me off to some whorehouse. It's illegal. The shogunate will definitely—"

Sugawara cut him off with a harsh look. " _What_? Bust in here and break you out? They don't care about _anyone_ , especially not us. In fact, _they're_ probably the ones that cut a deal with the slavers and Takeda to get you here in the first place." He sighed and turned to face forward again. "I'm sorry, but that's a slim hope. I'll do all I can to convince Takeda and Ukai to let you go, but..." He shook his head. "I can't promise they'll agree to it. But to have you kidnapped and brought here... it's _wrong_." Kageyama noticed his fists clench, though they quickly relaxed again, leaving him to wonder if he'd just imagined it.

What exactly was it about life here that had Sugawara so tense? Kageyama was honestly afraid to find out. And the way he spoke about these Takeda and Ukai people... he sounded _terrified_. How terrible did a person have to be to scare someone _that_ badly? The whole situation was starting to make Kageyama nervous. He had been brought here and against his will and was now being lead into the unknown with no choice but to blindly follow along.

They were in a long hallway now, bordered on either side by sliding paper doors painted with bamboo and other inked patterns. Along these walls sat lines of white rice-paper scrolls, ten in all, and painted on each was a different portrait, each of a different subject. One held the image of a slender girl with hair inked the color of ripe wheat and bright chocolate eyes set in a delicate heart-shaped face; another a willowy boy with hair that spiked like fire and a strangely intense gaze.

In the corner of each of these scrolls was an inked flower, seeming to somehow match the portrayed individual in ways unexplainable through speech but rather understood with sight. Here a spotted lily, there a sprig of white yarrow, so life-like their scents could almost be smelled upon the air.

One, in particular, caught Kageyama's attention, and he paused for a moment to stare at it. A slim figure, a boy, all gentle curves, wrapped in a slip of a kimono with a graceful, arching neck. Spikes of hair sat atop his head like ocean waves, inked an orange that Kageyama had only ever seen rising above the horizon with the sun. The brown eyes seemed to stare at him, full of life despite being a simple painting. In the corner, as there was in all the other paintings, there was a flower the likes of which he had never seen before. It was the same color as the boy's hair, vibrant sunset-orange and spreading out in a ring of delicate petals.

 _Truly beautiful._

"Are you coming, Kageyama?" Sugawara's voice startled him out of his thought sand Kageyama quickly turned away from the mystifying image and hurried to catch up with him. "Yes, sorry." Even as they moved off down the hallway, the image remained in his mind, and Kageyama couldn't help but wonder who the strange boy was.

* * *

Their final destination was at the very center of the collection of linked rooms, and as they approached, Sugawara's demeanor seemed to change, his shoulders taut and head lowered. His tension seemed to waver in the air, infecting Kageyama as they approached the door, which was guarded by two stony-faced men of great height and stature. "We've come to see Ukai and Takeda."

The men didn't hesitate, pulling open the grand doors and allowing Sugawara and Kageyama to pass through before closing them soundly again. The first impression Kageyama grasped of the room was immense wealth. The ceiling was held up by ornate red pillars, and the walls were heavy with vibrant tapestries woven of fine silk in beautiful colors. In the center of the room stood a raised dais upon which a table stood, housing two chairs and two men who sat staring down at them as they entered.

Kageyama felt at once that these two men were not to be messed with. While they didn't look all that threatening in their stature or the way they sat, their eyes were like those of predators, shining and calculating as they silently appraised the two boys. One—a blond man of a more muscular build than his slight, dark-haired companion—spoke first, voice bored but authoritative. "Ah, Sugawara, I see you found the new one."

"About that..." Sugawara started hesitantly. "Why did you bring him here? And off the street at that?"

The blond man's eyes narrowed balefully at the boy, but his voice remained even and controlled as he answered. "His grandfather owes a debt to this establishment. He is old and poor; unable to pay it off and unable to work for us. So this boy, his grandson, will take his place until the money has been returned _with interest_."

Kageyama let out a disbelieving exhalation. "That's impossible! He would've told me about something like that!" He glared at the man, all caution dissolving as anger overtook him. "Let me return home at once!"

"Listen here, boy." The man stood, and the simple gesture seemed to cast a shadow of fear across Sugawara and, in turn, Kageyama. "You will not speak to me that way in my place of business. Your worthless grandfather gambled away all his time here, and now you're the one that must pay for it. If you want to get angry, fine, but you _will_ stay here, and you _will_ work until the debt has been paid." His eyes shone darkly, almost inhuman in their demeanor. "If not, I'll have to take your grandfather's _life_ instead." His lips curved upwards in a smile that held no humor. "Do we understand each other?"

Kageyama gritted his teeth, fists clenching as he stared at the floor. This was the last place he wanted to be, but... he couldn't just let his grandfather die. He had raised Kageyama after his parents died and was practically a second father to him, not to mention his last living family. And while he had apparently hid this place—and his supposed gambling—from Kageyama, he still loved him. So what else could he do?

The anger flowing out of him, Kageyama's hands relaxed and he weakly raised his head. "Fine..." He sighed heavily and lowered his chin to his chest once more, hands shaking, feeling as if he had been defeated. "I'll do it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Gaaaahhh, I finally got this out! ε-(´・｀) I've been wanting to get this first chapter out for the longest time but I couldn't seem to find any inspiration to write for it, but I read this book and it kinda spurred my creative flow so I was finally able to finish it~ o(*ω*)o I hope you guys all like it because I worked hard on it. And as always, follow and favorite if you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave comments, corrections, and suggestions down in the review section to help me improve (^-^*)ノ


	3. Chapter 2

**❣ Two ❣**

 **A New Life**

* * *

Once they were back in the hallway, Sugawara gave Kageyama a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry about this, truly. I wish I could've done more to help you."

"It's not like it's your fault," Kageyama told him dismissively, fists clenching tightly in anger, not just at Takeda and Ukai, but also at his grandfather. How could he have kept this debt from him? They'd promised to never keep secrets from one another, and this was a _monumental_ secret. "Don't worry about me; I can deal with whatever those bastards throw at me."

Sugawara pressed his lips together sadly as they began walking back down the corridor, past the glaring guards and back towards the hallway of scrolls. "That's what they all say. Unfortunately, since _you_ have a family debt, it's unlikely that you'll ever be able to pay it off." He glanced at the floor with a pensive frown. "Most of us here have a past we'd rather not talk about, and each of us owes a debt to this place for taking us in, but you... you're different—special."

"Special?" Kageyama echoed with a scowl. "Why? Because my fool of a grandfather passed his whore debt unto me? Yeah, that's _special_ alright."

Sugawara stiffened and cast an uncomfortable glance his way. "Please... don't use that word. It's offensive."

"Sorry." Kageyama let out a gruff sigh and folded his arms, trying to keep his anger from bubbling to the surface again. Sugawara wasn't the one he should've been blaming for his current situation: All he'd done was try to help. "I'm just irritated. This isn't _exactly_ how I thought I'd be spending the day. I apologize for taking it out on you."

"It's alright." The boy smiled at him kindly. "Everyone was like that at one point or another when they were brought here." His arms swung back and forth as they walked down the hallway, like an anxious child's. "Believe it or not, this place treats us justly—most of the time, at least." He let out a sheepish laugh. "I know I probably sound crazy, but you might be happy here, for the most part. They feed us, clothe us, and protect us. It's not a bad deal, really."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him disbelievingly. This place didn't exactly strike him as a safe haven, especially not after seeing the burly guards and the scared look in Sugawara's eyes talking about Takeda and Ukai. "But in return for those minimal niceties, you have to prostitute yourselves. I'd call that a 'bad deal,' Sugawara."

"Not necessarily," he responded with a tight smile, clearly annoyed by Kageyama's rough insensitive speech. "And please, call me Suga. No one calls me by my full surname, so it feels odd. Anyway, we aren't _all_ sold out, you know. Those who do not wish to engage in physical relations are made hosts or hostesses. It's a rather amicable job."

As he spoke, he led Kageyama down another hallway and stopped in front of a sliding door inked with a painting of a sea dragon done in expensive cerulean and sapphire blues. "This is the seamstress' room. She'll fit you for some clothes, then I'll take you to your room." As he reached for the paneled door, he shot Kageyama a warning look. "She is easily offended, so please, don't speak too much."

Before Kageyama could get a word in edgewise, Suga slid the door open and pulled him inside.

* * *

It took the seamstress, Saeko, about an hour of measuring and sticking him with a needle to finish Kageyama's designated outfit: a black silk kimono. He thought the worst of it was over then, but she informed him that he'd have to wait another day to receive the finished, embroidered outfit and forced him into a rather open, navy blue robe instead. She also gave him another stack of clothes, all comparatively identical to the one he was wearing.

After that fiasco, Kageyama, bedraggled and well-worn, was escorted to his new room by Suga and told he'd be fetched again in an hour for training. What kind of training he'd be subjected to in a call house made Kageyama forseeably nervous, however there was no point in being disgruntled any further. He might as well have accept his fate at this point.

Besides, he supposed, he owed his grandfather for taking him in and raising him. Even if this debt should've been his problem and he'd simply pawned it off on his grandson shamefully, there was nothing that could be done about it. If he'd spent all his time whining about misfortune, Kageyama would've been miserable constantly. And this wasn't really all that bad, was it? He'd be given food and safety; something he hadn't necessarily had back home.

Kageyama pondered that as he set down his meager stack of clothes and sat down on a futon, tucking his legs to his chest. In essence, it was true: nobody was safe with the shogunate watching over them cruelly and participating in beatings instead of stopping them. There had been more than a few times when Kageyama himself had suffered a thrashing from an officer in a bad mood. But the red light district had an understanding with the military: they provided entertainment and services in exchange for operating outside of the law—though Kageyama shuddered to think of those 'services' now that he was on the working side of the equation.

Still, he'd be safe—at least from soldiers—while he was behind these walls. Something like that was more of a blessing than a curse, but on the other hand, he'd be forced to... _Ugh_ , Kageyama didn't even want to think about it. Was he really willing to pay this hefty a price in exchange for avoiding a few sporadic beatings? And shouldn't he have placed more blame on his grandfather for subjecting him to this choice in the first place?

Although Sugawara had said he had the choice to become a host rather than engage in physical relations, Kageyama was still uneasy about everything, especially wearing a scandalous robe with not a scrap underneath it. He prayed Saeko would be more modest in her longtime designs for his clothing—or at least give him something to wear underneath. With the long slit neckline, far too much of his bare chest was exposed than would offer Kageyama any sort of comfort.

Perhaps he could inquire about some undershirts whenever Suga returned. His kimono had been demure enough, although his oddly soft features distracted from the ensemble. Kageyama himself had always been sharp-boned and lanky; genetically tall and long-limbed. The build made it easy for work around the house, but otherwise, it made him stick out more than he liked and made walking through doorways an unnecessarily difficult act.

Saeko would undoubtedly be wasting a few bolts of fabric on his vestments. The few people he'd seen depicted on those posters in the hall had been tiny, aside from one or two who were moderately proportioned. Speaking of the posters, Kageyama couldn't help but be intrigued by their meaning. Were they likenesses of the ones employed there? Though he couldn't recall glimpsing Sugawara's silver-haired visage among them.

Eh, it didn't matter. He'd surely find out everything he desired to know later, on the tour.

* * *

As promised, Suga arrived promptly an hour later and knocked at his door once before sliding it open and offering a reticent smile. "Are you ready?"

Kageyama, having steeled himself, nodded wordlessly and got up to follow him down the dim hallway. He tried to absorb more of his surroundings as they moved, having been too distressed to study them earlier. The house seemed to be a basic square structure, with series of interlocking hallways connecting to create a spacious central courtyard, filled with a tea garden and a tall rounded pavilion covered in creeping ivy.

As they passed through the gallery and the portico leading to the garden, Sugawara paused to deliver a soporific speech that he'd clearly delivered many times. "This the grand courtyard, where garden parties or tea services are held. You're permitted to be here on your own after eight o'clock in the evenings and can stay out no later than ten." He turned to resume their trek and Kageyama followed after a moment of dubious thought.

They headed down another, closed corridor full of embellished fusuma doors and paused in front of one at the very end, painted with bright ivory-and-orange koi splashing through azure waters. As Suga slid one of the panels to the side, he beckoned Kageyama forward and pushed it further ajar to reveal the space beyond. "This is the lounge, where we spend our time when we're not working."

The parlor he spoke of was wide open and much bigger than the other rooms Kageyama had seen so far—apart from Ukai and Takeda's dwelling. In the center of the room lay a large embroidered purple kotatsu with several plush zabuton arranged around it. In the far corner was a small irori fireplace, above which a tea kettle rested. The floor was laid wall-to-wall with tatami mats bordered in brocade, and a small chabudai table rested in another unoccupied corner, fragrant incense burning in a flat ceramic bowl atop it.

Several of the zabuton were occupied, and when Suga and Kageyama entered the room, several pairs of eyes focused on them. Kageyama shifted nervously under the sudden scrutiny, but Sugawara, unconcerned, raised a hand in greeting. "Everyone, this is our newest member, Kageyama Tobio." He glanced back at Kageyama pointedly after a moment of silence and, when that didn't work, kicked him repeatedly in the ankle until he stepped forward begrudgingly and dipped into a quick bow.

As he straightened, Sugawara cleared his throat indignantly. " _Anyway_... I just finished giving him the tour, so everybody introduce yourselves."

The first person to approach Kageyama was a freckled, tan boy with flyaway hair and a diffident smile who had nervously extracted himself from the kotatsu to greet them. He lowered in an awkward half-bow and gave a tiny wave. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, but around here, they call me—"

"Freckles!" a shorter boy interrupted, slinging an arm around Yamaguchi's shoulder and dragging him downward in the process. "You always take too long in introductions!" The newcomer pushed 'Freckles' aside and clapped Kageyama roughly on the shoulder, offering a roguish grin. He had shocking hair that stuck straight up like an arrow, with a loose tuft of blonde in the front center, almost like a lightning bolt. He was one of the figures Kageyama had seen in the hallway of scrolls. "I'm Nishinoya Yū!"

"You're scaring him," a blonde girl piped up, rising from her cushion and pushing the excited Nishinoya aside. Her strict glare turned into a friendly smile as she bowed to Kageyama: another one from the posters, but blissfully the most normal person he'd met thus far. "I'm Yachi Hitoka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kageyama glanced at her and nodded haltingly. "Yeah, um... it's nice to meet you."

Her brown eyes widened at the response and Yachi giggled into her hand girlishly. "Wow, your voice is so smooth-sounding, like a singer's!"

"Now _you're_ creeping him out, Hitoka-chan." Another girl appeared beside the blonde, several inches taller with dark ebony hair, stormy gray eyes, and a becoming beauty mark on the lower left side of her chin. Her bow was graceful and effortless, and she folded her arms afterwards, moving slowly but with purpose. "Welcome, Kageyama. I'm Shimizu Kiyoko."

"Um... yes..." Kageyama was having trouble absorbing all of the names and faces at once. He'd never met so many strange yet beautiful people at the same time before, and it was dizzying.

Luckily, one person parted the crowd with ease, a deep, sturdy voice ordering them back to the kotatsu. "Everyone, sit back down. Can't you see you're overwhelming him? Give the poor boy some space."

The crowd dispersed, murmuring apologies, and allowed room for the authoritative newcomer to make an appearance. He had a larger, more muscular build, with cropped brown hair and dark eyes. Somehow, he instilled Kageyama with a sense of odd reassurance. He gave off a sort of calming vibe despite his intimidating stature, and Kageyama felt much less apprehensive. "Nice to meet you, Kageyama. I'm Sawamura Daichi, but please, Daichi is fine."

"Thanks..." Kageyama was able to take several steadying breaths and met Daichi's eyes with an aura of composure. "Nice to meet you."

"Daichi here will be the one showing you the ropes!" Sugawara chimed happily, dancing to the side and back into Kageyama's line of sight. He punched Daichi in the arm, earning a pained grimace, and his smile changed ever so slightly, though in what way, Kageyama wasn't entirely sure. "He'll teach you everything you need to know and answer any questions you may have." His brown eyes glanced over his shoulder and he frowned. "And as for the ones missing... I suppose you'll meet them at breakfast tomorrow."

Kageyama nodded in understanding. "Got it. Thank you for everything."

Suga's cheeks took on an embarrassed flush and he quickly waved the thanks away. "Don't mention it! It's the least I could do after what happened." He seemed like he wanted to say something else, but he cleared his throat and headed back towards the door instead. "Anyway, I must be going now, but Daichi will take care of you." He waved and retreated briskly, leaving the door open behind him.

Daichi turned back to Kageyama after Suga's hasty departure with a lighthearted smile. "Well... let's get started, then."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow... it's been so long!ヾ(´囗｀｡)ﾉ I just keep getting sick you guys! I promise I'll update more so be patient with me pls (人;Д;) Anyway, enjoy this slightly longer chapter and expect another within the next two weeks. Thank you all for your support and patience, and please follow/favorite the story and leave reviews to hassle me into writing more~ Until next time, lovelies ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
